1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a document registration system, an information processing apparatus, and a computer usable medium therefore.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, document registration systems to read paper documents and register information concerning the documents have been utilized. An example of such registration systems is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-172083, and operations to be performed in the registration system disclosed are managed according to an application program for registration. The operations include a read operation to read the paper documents and generates data for electronic documents (see S710-S712 in FIG. 9 of the above-referenced publication) and a registration operation to register the electronic documents (e.g., an indexing process in FIG. 10 in the above-referenced publication), and the registration operation can be conducted in an interactive processing mode or a batch processing mode.
In the interactive processing mode, each of the plurality of electronic documents is registered one-by-one according to an operator's manual inputs (see S800-S804 in FIG. 10 in the above-referenced publication). Meanwhile, in the batch processing mode, a plurality of electronic documents are registered in a bundle (see S800, S804, S815-S831 in FIG. 10 in the above-referenced publication). Thus, in the conventional document registration system, the registration operations can be conducted selectively in one of the interactive processing mode and the batch processing mode. However, in the conventional document registration system, the processing modes are not configured to be switchable from one from the other when the documents are being processed.
In recent years, a movement for paperless environment has been enhanced according to development of information technologies. For example, laws to admit retaining of electric documents which have been conventionally obligated to be stored as paper-based records according to commercial laws and tax laws, such as Act on Use of Information and Communications Technology in the Course of Retaining, etc. Documents Conducted by Private Entities Pertaining to Finance Related Laws and Regulations (so-called electronic document law), have been enforced. Accordingly, improvement of the document registration systems in efficiencies has been desired.